


There's Always Three of Us

by Lesli_rus



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Declarations Of Love, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23094802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesli_rus/pseuds/Lesli_rus
Summary: Шерлок ведет Джона и Рози к Анджело и получает шанс исправить величайшую ошибку в жизни.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	There's Always Three of Us

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [There's Always Three of Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502766) by [Itsallfine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsallfine/pseuds/Itsallfine). 



> Огромная благодарность бете, Radioactive Scorpion, за быструю и качественную вычитку сего великолепия!

Шерлок выбрался из кэба и наклонился взять Рози у раздраженного Джона, который вручил таксисту несколько банкнот со слабым извинением. Рози извивалась всю дорогу до Анджело, и хотя поездка была короткой, начало вечера уже не казалось таким хорошим. Это был их первый совместный выход, и Шерлок был полон решимости сделать все, чтобы Джон чувствовал себя настолько свободно, насколько это возможно, и в будущем с охотой соглашался на подобные выходы. И, может быть, однажды они даже начали бы медленно двигаться к чему-то большему.

Шерлок приподнял Рози, чтобы она могла обвить его шею крошечными ручками, и прошептал ей в висок: 

\- А теперь, Ватсон, давай сегодня будем паиньками, ты и я, чтобы папа мог хорошо провести время, а? Никаких проказ от нас обоих.

Рози схватила его за нос и пронзительно захихикала в ответ.

\- Рад, что мы поняли друг друга, - сказал Шерлок гнусавым голосом. Рози еще раз крепко сжала его нос и ухитрилась засунуть маленький пальчик в левую ноздрю Шерлока.

\- Идешь? 

Шерлок вызволил нос из хватки Рози и, подняв глаза, увидел Джона с легкой улыбкой на губах, держащего дверь открытой. Что ж, если он так улыбается, значит, все идет не так уж плохо.

\- Помни о нашем уговоре, Ватсон, - пробормотал Шерлок и шагнул через порог в знакомый уют ресторана. Сам Анджело же спешил навстречу, широко распахнув руки в знак приветствия.

\- Давно не виделись, друзья мои! А кто это у нас тут? - Анджело наклонился, чтобы посмотреть на Рози, которая спрятала лицо в шее Шерлока и робко подглядывала.

\- Это Рози, - сказал Шерлок, поглаживая ее по спине. - Рози, а это Анджело.

\- Ах, я уверен, она так же красива, как и умна, если судить по вам двоим. Ваш столик свободен, пожалуйста, располагайтесь. Я сейчас вернусь, принесу свечу и детский стульчик для вашей дочери.

— О, она… - начал было Шерлок, но Джон быстро его перебил: 

\- Спасибо, Анджело, - и повел Шерлока к их столику, положив руку ему на спину. От легкого прикосновения нервы Шерлока натянулись струной, но он заставил себя успокоиться. _Сосредоточься. Позаботься о Рози. Докажи, что ты это можешь. Облегчи заботу Джона о дочери._

Шерлок осторожно обогнул угол стола, чтобы не задеть болтающиеся ноги Рози. Джон скользнул на скамейку за стол с другой стороны, оказавшись практически в углу, так близко, что его колено под столом прижалось к колену Шерлока. _Рози. Наверное, он хочет забрать Рози. Не стоит прятать ее, он определенно не это планировал в самом начале, главное - баланс._

Шерлок старался удержать Рози на руках, пока она не уселась на мягкую скамейку между ними, запрокинув голову и восхищенно глядя на висящие над ними лампы. Шерлок улыбнулся, протянул руку и постучал по одной лампочке, так что она немного качнулась вперед и назад, отбрасывая блестящие узоры на запрокинутое лицо Рози. Ее глаза расширились, а рот округлился в мягком "о", когда она, не мигая, уставилась на это зрелище. Шерлок поднял глаза, чтобы увидеть реакцию Джона, и его сердце сжалось в груди от мягкого, открытого взгляда, полного любви, увиденного в глазах Джона.

Детский стульчик принесли с неожиданным стуком, и Шерлок подскочил. Подхватил Рози на руки и с колотящимся сердцем отодвинулся от Джона, сосредоточив все внимание на том, чтобы усадить Рози, пока Анджело зажигал свечу на столе. Джон молчал все это время, только бросив короткое: “Спасибо”, когда Анджело открыл бутылку шампанского (все за счет заведения, разумеется) в честь их дочери.

\- Я приготовлю сегодня для вас что-нибудь особенное, - настаивал Анджело. - Никаких заказов из меню. Пейте шампанское, а я принесу что-нибудь вкусненькое для вас и для Рози.

Шерлок внимательно наблюдал за Джоном, ожидая какой-нибудь реакции или исправления сказанных слов, но ничего не последовало. Он только порылся в сумке Рози в поисках ее любимой книги и игрушки и положил их на ее столик, а затем вернулся в прежнее положение, прижавшись коленом к колену Шерлоку под столом. Мягкая улыбка не сходила с его лица, когда он взял бокал шампанского и поднял на уровень глаз, изучая пузырьки, поднимающиеся на поверхность мерцающими колоннами.

\- Прошло много времени, - произнес Джон. 

Шерлок потянулся за своим бокалом и провел пальцами по ножке. Он нервничал, _почему_ он так нервничал?

\- Да, мы давно здесь не ели.

Джон усмехнулся и поставил стакан обратно, оставив два пальца на ножке. 

\- Верно. Но я имею в виду тот самый вечер, когда мы впервые ужинали здесь вместе, на следующий день после нашей встречи.

Сердце Шерлока болезненно забилось при этом воспоминании. Он был тогда таким идиотом, считая себя выше сантиментов, выше увлечений, отвергая человека, который станет всем его миром. Сейчас он понимает это лучше. _Романтические связи дополняют тебя как личность. В самом деле, Джон._

Легкий звон вернул Шерлока в настоящее, к бокалу шампанского Джона, коснувшегося его бокала.

\- За нас, да? - спросил Джон, не сводя глаз с Шерлока. 

\- За нас, - тихо, почти шепотом повторил тост Шерлок. Он поднес бокал к губам, пряча грустную кривую улыбку, которую не смог сдержать, и закрыл глаза, когда шампанское заплясало на языке, яркое и сухое.

Затем теплая рука накрыла его руку, лежавшую на столе, и он открыл глаза. Джон неуверенно улыбнулся ему, и Шерлок машинально отметил все детали: немного грустный, нервничает, учащенное дыхание, расширенные зрачки, облизывает губы… 

\- Эй, - сказал Джон, нежно сжав его руку, - давай попробуем еще раз.

Джон отпустил его руку и откинулся на спинку, разглаживая смятые брюки. Он помолчал, собираясь с мыслями, потом взглянул на Шерлока из-под ресниц.

\- Ну… А подружка у тебя есть? 

Шерлок с трудом сдержал улыбку и тоже откинулся назад, вытянув руку поверх спинки скамьи.

\- Подружка? Нет, подружки не моя сфера.

Джон отвернулся, уголок его губ дернулся. 

\- М-м, понятно. А дружок есть?

_Наконец-то Шерлок все понял._

\- Хочешь сказать, это нормально, если есть?

Джон встретился с Шерлоком взглядом, а затем перевел его на тело Шерлока. 

\- Все нормально, если ты гей.

\- Но не нормально, если у меня есть парень?

Глаза Джона потемнели, и он под столом прижался коленом к Шерлоку. 

\- А он есть? 

Шерлок хмыкнул и сделал глоток шампанского, наслаждаясь теплом, разлившимся внизу живота. 

\- Нет, в данный момент я ни с кем не встречаюсь.

\- Хм, ладно, - сказал Джон. 

Он тоже положил руку поверх руки Шерлока вдоль спинки скамьи и провел большим пальцем по ткани, туго натянутой на плече. 

\- А хотел бы?

Шерлок немного нервно рассмеялся, но все же подтолкнул ногу Джона своей под столом. 

\- Смотря с кем. 

И Джон позволил игре кончиться, придвинувшись ближе, пока не смог провести пальцами по затылку Шерлока.

\- А как ты относишься к побитым старым армейским врачам, питающим слабость к шикарным детективам? - пробормотал Джон.

И Шерлок наклонился, позволяя губам коснуться щеки Джона, прежде чем жарко прошептать ему на ухо:

\- Определенно, в моем вкусе.

Джон резко выдохнул и обхватил ладонью затылок Шерлока, притягивая их тела друг к другу в крепком объятии. Шерлок убрал руку со спинки и обнял Джона, прижимая его к себе, тяжело дыша через нос от нахлынувших эмоций. Сердце болело, как будто пыталось пробраться в грудь Джона, как раз там, где они были прижаты друг к другу, билось сильно, быстро, болезненно и как нельзя лучше. Джон положил руку ему на затылок, немного отстраняя лицо Шерлока, достаточно далеко, чтобы провести кончиком носа по щеке Шерлока, а затем очень нежно прижаться губами к губам Шерлока — раз, другой, третий, затем четвертый, и каждый поцелуй был крохотным, но содержал столько всего.

Когда Джон отстранился, его глаза были влажными, а улыбка такой надломленной и полной надежды, что Шерлоку пришлось снова поцеловать его, чтобы успокоить.

\- Да, - прошептал он Джону, уткнувшись носом в седеющие волосы на его виске. - Да, да, да.

Затем послышался треск, грохот и пронзительный восторженный визг Рози - они отскочили друг от друга как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Рози швырнула свою чашку на пол, прямо на книгу, которую уронила ранее.

Они расхохотались, и вся напряженность момента растворилась в туманном облаке простой и чистой радости.

\- Прости, Ватсон, мы тебя игнорировали? - спросил Шерлок, поднимая предметы с пола.

Джон протянул ему влажную салфетку, чтобы протереть их, но Анжело появился как раз вовремя с лучшим отвлечением.

\- Ну-ну, Рози, пусть твои папы немного побудут вместе, - сказал он, ставя на ее поднос маленькую тарелочку с сырными равиоли. - Я приготовил это специально для тебя, малышка, так что ешь.

Рози быстро сунула обе руки в равиоли и выжала всю начинку, а потом засунула в рот весь кулак.

\- Наверное, уже нет смысла доставать нагрудник, - сказал Шерлок.

Джон рассмеялся, когда Анджело поставил между ними большую миску ньокки и две теплые тарелки.

\- Продолжайте, джентльмены, - сказал он, подмигнул и оставил их краснеть от удовольствия.

Они снова подняли тост и принялись за восхитительное блюдо Анджело, время от времени прерываясь на нежные поцелуи и приведение Рози в порядок. Сначала ньокки, затем тирамису для них и клубника со сливками для Рози, пока у них не остались только сонный и сытый ребенок и глоток шампанского в бокале у каждого. Джон прижался к Шерлоку, обнял его за плечи и поднял бокал с шампанским.

\- Тот вечер… - пробормотал он, прислонившись головой к виску Шерлока. - Это был первый вечер оставшейся части моей жизни. А сейчас это тоже похоже на еще один первый вечер. Но на этот раз это будет _наша_ жизнь, верно? Вместе. Нас троих, если ты этого хочешь.

Шерлок взял бокал и посмотрел поверх него на Рози, которая сидела в детском кресле вся в сыре, и ее маленькая грудная клетка поднималась и опускалась от ровного сонного дыхания. Золотистые волосы, нос и умные, озорные и полные любопытства глаза Джона.

 _Твои отцы_ , сказал Анджело.

Шерлок осторожно наклонил бокал к бокалу Джона.

\- Да, - прошептал он.


End file.
